


Shadows never leave

by Sheepshoop3



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Nico di Angelo, Dark Nico di Angelo, Darkness, Erebus - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt Nico di Angelo, I do what I want fuck off, Im not good at tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Manipulation, Nico di Angelo Is Alone, Nico is a Dork, Nico-centric, Not Canon Compliant, Shadows - Freeform, Skeletons, Suicidal Thoughts, Tartarus, We Die Like Men, gay and it’s cute, hades is an ok dad, he does justice tho, itll work out good we get there when we get there, nico goes through some shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepshoop3/pseuds/Sheepshoop3
Summary: Nico is really depressed and goes down a dark path. The others want to bring him back from the shadows, but the song the darkness sings is too beautiful.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Shadows never leave

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing yet, but I’m excited to get started.  
> This is my first fic tho so I’m nervous and pls be gentle with constructive critics.  
> Thank

Echoes—what a beautifully haunting sound


End file.
